Nation's Disgrace
by Wild Hibiscus
Summary: 1968 in Teufort's all boy school. The team fortress mercenaries are the school's staff. Scout the new physical education teacher, Soldier the hall monitor, Pyro the art teacher, Demoman the office secretary, Heavy the metal shop teacher, Engineer the bus driver, Medic the school doctor, Sniper the security guard, and Spy the french teacher. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start this opening intro, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but I'm grateful for you guys' follows, favs, and reviews of my story Guilty as Charged, it means a lot to me!**

 **I've been pretty much busy with my studies because I am very committed to my school education! But for the good news, I have been also brainstorming ideas I want to upload to fanfiction! So, I can't wait for that!**

 **Please be very patient for waiting on updates, I can't exactly promise I'll edit brand new chapters once a week like you amazing writers out there, also I'm going to find a pattern of when to upload new chapters because I haven't decided yet, so I'll tell you guys when I figure it out.**

 **Now I hope you enjoy this one! But be WARNED! I've just learnt about this game THIS year! Therefore, sorry if the characters seem too OOC.**

 **All characters belong to Valve**

* * *

Meet the Team

-Metal Shop Teacher aka Heavy-

"Machines,"

The large hulking Russian spoke with passion in front of his class.

"Brings power to you and fear to your enemies."

Out of all the teachers he was shown as the tallest, strongest, most menacing.

"In battle it's your only chance to survive. That is why you're in this class."

He was equally rough like the Soldier.

"Leetle men like you need to learn how to build small before big. So, build chairs while I take break. Do NOT touch Sasha!"

He pointed to his custom-built minigun laying on his wooden desk before walking out of the classroom.

Rumors have it that he killed a giant grizzly bear with his bare hands. The idea is not off but none of the students wanted to ask and get the full description that he would happily say. But little did they know underneath the facade he was actually gentle and caring.

He walked out to the school's parking lot. The hot breeze hitting his face, the sand dancing in the air as he walks with powerful strides.

"Engie!" Heavy yelled out to the man who was fixing a school bus. The man's legs visible yet his upper waist was underneath the bus.

The man crawled out with a grunt and is covered in oil stains.

"Howdy Heavy." He greeted with a smile

Heavy sat down on a near bench and the Engineer decided to sit next to him.

"Why aren't you in charge?"

"Pardon?" The Engineer asked in confusion

"Of metal shop." The Russian man cleared out.

"Well, it could be because I decided to not sign up for it." He simply answered.

Heavy had thought that the Engineer wanted to teach kids on how to make and build mechanical metal things, but he won't judge about it.

After their friendly chat he went back to his class.

The kids were welding and melting with a lot of focus more so than usual which confused Heavy until he saw his minigun.

"WHO TOUCHED SASCHA!"

-The Office Secretary aka Demoman-

The students of Teufort's all boys school would avoid the black Scottish when he's drunk, which basically means most of the time.

"Let me tell you this lad! The day how I almost lost me head when fightin the Linton Worm!" Demoman proclaimed to the frightened young boy that was sadly stopped when entering through the front door.

"It came right at me boot I slashed it with me ol' knight sword!" Tavish bellowed with excitement. Everybody just reckoned that he was drunk in his fantasy blurting out made belief myths. "I blocked its attack as it got clooser to me! I tried me hardes' to escape ye wouldn' believe-"

"Excuse me Mister DeGroot?" a voice interrupted him. Demo looked up to a familiar face.

"Ay, how ye daein lass!" He smiled to her.

Pauling smiled back "I'm doing well but all classes are going to start in five minutes so if you would let the boy go?" she gestured to the student awkwardly standing.

"Yer right, thank ye faer listenin lad!" He turned to face him, but the kid already dashed off before anybody could speak. Well that was awkward.

"Well I need to get back to my office." Miss Pauling stated then walked off.

"See ye later!" Bidding farewell before settling comfortably into his chair falling asleep with his feet planted on top of the counter.

-The School Bus driver aka Engineer-

On an early school morning all students and teachers would have all felt annoyed and cranky however the bus driver had not seemed to be affected this particular morning. Whistling to a tune in his mind he looked straight ahead and continued to deliver the chattering adolescent boys to school.

Teufort was a small run-old town that's been in-controlled by a sketchy major who 6 years ago had declared a change in the educational system, allowing an existence of an all-boys school. It puzzled the whole community, but they did not speak up to it for fear of potential execution. Dell had found the idea to be quite a revelation but also treated it as if it really didn't mean much. Why an all-boys school? He wouldn't have a damn clue.

As a bus driver he didn't sign up to teach the kids, even if he did he wouldn't be sure if they wanted to learn how to drive or clean a school bus. Although he has many PhDs in mechanics he wanted to take his life to something more simpler, wishing the students a great day at school and spending most of his free time playing his guitar while singing his favorite song that his dad taught him long before Dell resided into Teufort, or he would find a teacher not on duty to hang out with, which occasionally would be Soldier and Demo, seldom Sniper who is not at all busy if you ask Engie.

Life's been great so far for this Texan, for now.

-The French Teacher aka Spy-

 _Incompetence! Absolute INCOMPETENCE!_

The words ringing on and on through Spy's head, his gloved hand massaging his exasperated face while he listened to one of his ignorant French pupils struggled with saying the name of the French town Rouen.

"R-roin? No ah...Roan.." the French student stuttered out, trying his hardest to remember how to pronounce the name.

The Spy huffed out a displeased sigh and faced the boy.

"IT IS ROUEN! WE 'AVE BEEN THROUGH ZIS FOR THREE DAYS HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!" he spatted out.

French class was definitely not the most favorable class in the school more so because of the teacher. Spy was never easy with them when it came to mispronouncing French vocabulary.

***Recess***

Finally, it was recess! The Spy gave a mental sigh of relief, exiting the classroom faster than his French class. He needed a break away from them before his head exploded in rage. Plopping down on the bench next to the Medic's infirmary, hoping to ask him for a pain reliever to mend his headache as soon as he'd recovered enough energy to do so. However, the man that appeared to him was not who he wanted.

"Spy?"

He looked up and was greeted by a face hidden underneath a helmet. He rolled his eyes and groaned in pain knowing his headache will grow, since the Soldier has no idea the difference between an indoor and outdoor voice.

"Are you sick?" "Did you lose your voice?" "ANSWER ME!" The loud and proud American questioned after every silence he received.

"I'M FINE!" Spy begrudgingly replied only wanting a moment of peace and quiet. ' _Maybe I should've went outside'_ he thought.

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR SASS TRAITOR!" Soldier ordered, traitor was one of the given "nicknames" for Spy who did not seem to mind. "What has gotten you mad more than usual?! Was it the private?!" His voice volume lowered down just a tad bit, thankfully for Spy.

Spy contemplated for a moment about telling his distress to...well anybody. The bench shifted beneath him, glancing to his side he saw Soldier sitting at the unoccupied side, ready to listen? Spy turned his attention to the infirmary hearing a muffled conversation. _'I am already regretting zis.'_

"Mon classe is very inept. You've got ze easier job!" Spy stated frustratingly.

"I would argue with that! These maggots should be called cockroaches, anywhere they are or whatever they do just ends up in a mess!" For once he actually agreed with him, must be the headache. Abruptly Soldier stood up and jogged off.

"GET BETTER FRENCHIE!" he yelled out. The hall was silence once again and Spy just felt confused over the conversation, they rarely talked.

The infirmary's door opened with Demoman exiting "Guidbye Medic, Thank ye for me eye check!"

"Your velcome. Ah, Spy vat brings you here?" the German asked when seeing the awaiting French man. "I am in need of some pain relievers." Spy responded, Medic nodded understandingly and left the door opened for Spy to retrieve the meds.

***End of Recess***

-The Art Teacher aka Pyro-

Dropping the carving knife down back onto the worktable the art teacher finally showed their wooden sculpture that accurately resembled a rabbit. They mumbled through their mask explaining the task to the teenagers. The class understood, at least some of them did, since Pyro's voice was muffled which prevented the far back to hear clearly. So, they went over to the students at the back and explained the instructions again. Once all of the class were carving their wood Pyro decided to sit back down and observe the art room. They liked art a lot, mostly ones that's got to do with fire, however that's not what they do see. In their mind they see bubbles, rainbows and occasionally a balloonicorn galloping in the background.

Not everybody understands Pyro, whether because of the mask or their mental health state. Even the pyromaniac's friends were frightened of them, what cruel and inhuman thoughts may lie within Pyro's mind. Nevertheless, after many years of getting to know the masked enigma it seemed that the staff and pupils of Teufort had accepted them for who they are. Once they all had even grew a bit of sympathy for Pyro who was forced to extinguish a fire in the home ec room and felt depressed about it.

Nobody knew what the Pyro's gender was (if they even had a gender?). But didn't want to risk the chances of provoking Pyro's insanity.

Back to reality, Pyro noticed something flying in from a window. It was a pigeon. In their mind they happily tried to give the chirping bird a lollipop that playfully tried to avoid it, however in reality the pigeon was trying to escape for its life from the dangerous swings of Pyro's axe! They were attacking the bird. The art class noticed the action and decided not to intervene for fear of being chopped themselves.

-The Hall Monitor aka Soldier-

"Morning Miss Pauling!" He saluted with respect

"Good Morning mister Doe." She replied while balancing a tower of schoolbooks, she walked off to her office.

The Soldier took all his assigned jobs seriously even it is just being a hall monitor. But some may say he takes his job too seriously.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WEASELS!" He yelled to two boys that ran past him in the hallway.

The boys halted, almost stumbled on their feet, then turned slowly to face punishment.

"DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME FORTY PUSH-UPS!" He commanded shoving the two rulebreakers to the floor. They obeyed in defeat not wanting to push it to 80 push-ups.

"FASTER! I CAN'T SEE YOU MAGGOTS SWEAT!" Another order shouted out.

Later that day. Soldier decided to pay Scout's class a visit, to make sure the gym teacher was doing his job right. Opening the unlocked doors, he saw that the class had chosen to jog, the teacher running faster than his students whom are struggling to catch up. This strategy of _teaching_ is **not** going to work.

"PRIVATE COME OVER HERE!" Scout stopped in his tracks and jogged over to the visitor.

"What do ya want?"

"Your class is not trying hard enough! Are you going soft on them?!"

"No, I'm not! Don't tell me what to do with _my_ class! Last time I checked you're not a teacha!" Scout retorted the last statement in self-righteousness. Without a word Soldier turned around to face the exhausted teenagers, half of them were lying on the floor while the other were chatting. "ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" Their heads whipped up in bewilderment. "NOW! GO! MOVE!" They all dropped to the floor and started the exercise. Scout had quite the unreadable expression, it was either between the mix of anger, offense or shock. "That includes you too!" Turning around using his full height to cower the Bostonian.

"No way! I ain't gonna do dat!" He protested but was forced down to his knees. "LISTEN SON I GAVE YOU AN ORDER SO YOU BETTER DO IT!" The Scout sighed in frustration but surprisingly got on his hands and started the push-up. ' _I'm goin' to get him for this!'_ he vowed in vengeance.

-The Security Guard aka Sniper-

...

...

 _*thwack!*_

A dart shot onto a dartboard hanging by a wall. Though the aim landed at the center, boredom filled the Sniper's expression, he's been surveying the security cameras and playing darts by himself for 5 hours (excluding toilet breaks), in the stuffy dim lighted security room. The only light that was present was the computer screens that oversees all rooms and halls, except for the bathrooms. Having a job that's in no need of actual work is a bliss to many but the Sniper wanted some action, watching computer screens for 4 years is by far repetitive.

He stretched his hand to flick a Saxton Hale bobble head.

"Boom, Headshot." He flatly remarked.

Luckily for him, when lunch time came a fight ensued in the cafeteria. "Finally, somethin' ta do!" A couple of weeks ago he made a deal with the Principal that if any fights arises anywhere in the school then he has the permission to help stop it. He got up on his feet, giving a couple of stretches to his limbs before exiting the room.

When he arrived, he saw the fight seemed to have brought a crowd cheering for whichever of the two fighting boys would win in the brawl however it was going to be neither now that he's here.

"Alroight! Show's over!" He yelled out while finding his way to the center of the fight.

Most of the teenagers retreated but the fight was still ongoing. "Knock it off ya Bogans!" Separating the boys with his thin arms, the Sniper was stronger than he seemed even with the skinny frame. He dragged the boys to Principal Helen's office. The journey was quiet and quick, the two troublemakers were giving each other hateful glares but Sniper just ignored it, it was none of his business. _'Think oi' give moi' parents a call.'_ he thought to himself heading down to a payphone.

-The School Doctor aka Medic-

"Hold still!"

The injured boy winced as Medic dabbed the gash.

After the issue was resolved he walked over to his work desk grabbing some bird seeds from a nearby seed bag and fed it to his pet dove. The bird cooed with joy as it ate from the Medic's palm. Medic smiled with content glad that his friend was feeling better. "I am glad you are feeling vell again Archimedes after last week vith your sickness!" Archimedes cooed back in response as if to reply, 'Yeah me too!'

He sat down near an opened cabinet of supplies and started polishing his medical equipment which has become quite an irritating habit.

There came a knock on the door, by the strength put into the knock he could tell it wasn't Heavy, Soldier or Scout. "Come in door's opened." he answered not taking his eyes away from cleaning his syringes with a sterilized cloth.

Miss Pauling entered the room with some folders in her arms. "Hi Medic, hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Hello Fräulein Pauling, nein problem. Vat is it zat you need?"

She sat down on an unoccupied chair next to the German, she rummaged through her folders and grasped out a paper showing a large scale chart diagram.

"The percentage of the students' violence has risen a lot this year." She pointed to the rising lines before giving it to the doctor. "I'll like to get some of you guys' opinions on how to resolve this matter."

The Medic gave a cackle of amusement with his signature mad grin. "Vy stop zis?"

"What do you mean? The fights have been growing in school nonstop, it's not allowed." She questioned.

"Becuz zen I have somesing fun to do zan writing all day."

"You just like to see the kids in pain, don't you?"

"Ja."

-The Physical Education Teacher aka Scout-

Showing off from the Gym teacher is an understatement.

"C'mon boys! You guys can do _WAY_ better!" Scout taunted with glee as he watched his class failing to catch up to his fast pace. In his mind he's all this and all that! But his friends can see right through his act whether he liked it or not, he did not like it. However, that doesn't stop his ego from growing.

In fact, it wasn't long ago when he'd beat up a robber and felt pretty smug.

~The theft in Scout's POV~

 _I had never back down on a fight and this guy was just asking for it._

 _I swear to god it wasn't my fault! I was mindin' my own business exitin' the convenience store then that asshole stole my soder! Ha! He messed with the wrong guy! He should've messed with someone that can't out run 'im. He ran to the end of da street to Teufort's alleyway, but I knew a short cut! Not that I needed it. He was a real douche bag thinkin' he was safe an' decided to take a break by poppin' a Bonk! soder from the pack! Yep..definitely askin' for a beatin'._

 _"Yo, what's up?" I called out close behind him looking chill an' cool while da robber was shocked._

 _"Uh sorry man can we talk this out?!" He walked slowly away forgetting the drink, he was starin' at my silver baseball bat in fear...what a wuss._

 _"Ya wanna talk?! Here, talk face-ta-face with my bat!" I remarked before strikin' his face. I mean do you even know who you're talkin' to?_

 _He tried to scramble off but I wasn' done! Does this trash town have any idea who I am? Basically, kind of a big deal!_

 _I whacked him in the gut an' his chin, while exclaiming Boink and Bonk! What can I say, I'm a force a' nature!_

 _The wimp collapsed on the floor tryin' to escape...I would've just watched, sure was entertainin' but I've decided to put 'im out of his misery. Ergo I ran up the side of the alley's brick wall, jumped off and slammed da aluminum bat into his head. "WOOO!" I hollered with joy before walkin' to_ _my_ _packet of Bonk! Atomic Punch,_ _not his_ _. I walked over to inspect the unconscious thief while drinking the already opened untouched soder. I actually felt really happy for 'im! Cuz if he were from where I was from, he'd be fuckin' dead!_

~End of memory~

-The Vice Principal aka Miss Pauling-

"You're free to go." Principal Helen dismissed with a stern yet elegant voice.

"Yes, Principal Helen." Pauling replied, walking out the spacious cold room. The windows' blinds were closed which made the discussion feel more of an interrogation but even if they were out on a sunny day the atmosphere still would've been tense because anything the old chain smoker talks about always seem to leave people on edge, but Pauling has been used to it for a long time, in fact it would've been out of place if Helen wasn't relentless.

Despite having to deal with being the vice principal of the school, she also had to deal with the teachers who have come to be her somewhat friends.

The friends she considered enjoyable to socialize with are Sniper, Medic, Heavy, and Pyro.

The friends she gave at least a bit of respect are Soldier, Demoman, Engineer, and Spy.

Unfortunately, if Scout wasn't so persistent on trying to flirt and impress her. Maybe, just maybe she would've come to at least respect him. But it felt utterly impossible! Every time he blabbered on how cool he is she just wants to duct tape his mouth shut!

Looking after herself was not a priority so she felt blessed to have youthful hair and exquisite turquoise eyes.

Besides her love of working all day and night with problems concerned with the school she also enjoys taking her gun training course program, you never know when you'd need a pistol ready for self-defense or fun!

* * *

 **Is Miss Pauling's eye color turquoise, teal or aqua? Because I'm not sure!**

 **Some of the Heavy, Scout and Sniper's introduction lines belong to Valve's TF2 Meet the Team videos. However, the situations are mine.**

 **I'm not that familiar with the look and history of Teufort sorry! Also, would Teufort schools have recess? I have no idea, but I decided they should since they live in the desert, the teenagers would probably want some breaks to drink water? Still wondering if that was a good choice...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you enjoy this story, please leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers and writers! It's been so many months since I've written, and the main reason is because of school and limited time through my weekends: the only time I can really relax. Also, I had my mid-year exams and soon I'm going to have my final exams in 2 months! (WOW that's a lot of reasons!)**

 **I apologize that I still haven't found a steady schedule of uploading chapters yet. In all honesty, I'm not quite sure how to upload in a consistent rate. So, I'm afraid you'll have to be very patient with the updates. Unless anybody has got any suggestions to tackle this issue feel free to tell me.**

 **Thank you for your kind and encouraging words stankyledeansam, SmolIrishPotato, Blueberrium, and NancyDrew123.**

 **Thank you for your extensive review, Doctor Wheel. I'm quite surprised that someone had answer my questions in the end! I appreciate the basic rundown and I'll see what I can do with these new acknowledgements. I'll have to think about PMing you or any other FanFiction members but thank you for your suggestion.**

 **As always, all characters belong to Valve**

* * *

It was a calm and cool morning where the sun glowed its radiant heat below the dry desert.

Looks like Teufort has a new resident, but what does he want from a small populated and rumor as crazy town?

He stood there in front of the school staring with worry. Ask any of the people that passed by, they would think that he was a statue.

 _'Get in, teach one class, and that's it!'_ it went through in his head on a continuous loop. But he couldn't shake the feeling of potential failure.

Sucking up one more breath of courage he walked up to the door and entered.

It's not as trash looking as he expected in fact it looked an awful lot better than his home back in Boston. Greeted upfront at the general office was a black man with an eyepatch.

"Are ye the new teacher?"

Scout nodded while making his way over to talk. Laying his left arm lazily on the table relaxing his posture.

"Ye name lad? My name's Tavish DeGroot."

"De name's Jeremy Nelson. By de way did ya lose your eye or somethin'?" Pointing his index finger to the patch.

"Aye! Ye want to know how I lost it!?" Tavish gleamed with excitement, which made Scout feel that he shouldn't have asked. "Uhhhh, I'll pass." Demo shrugged it off before handing him the papers: the school's schedule, and a whole list of all the students' names grouped in different time slots including a table of which days in the week of how many classes he must teach.

"I'll get the lass over, stay 'ere!" With that the Scotsman walked off finding the vice principal. Jeremy whistled an unknown tune, tapping his left foot against the floor and mindlessly his right hand played with his dog tags. However high heels were slowly coming into hearing range automatically making his posture straight. The person rounded a corner coming into view, and what a view may Scout be thinking letting his eyes admire the beauty in front of him. Her hair black and tied up in a neat low bun, she wore a purple dress shirt and a black pencil skirt. But what stand out most was her aqua eyes behind her framed glasses.

"Hello Mister Nelson. I am Janice Pauling, but I would prefer if you'd just call me Miss Pauling." She introduced.

"Nice ta meet you beautiful." Showing off his charming grin.

Her face became unreadable, trying to hide an annoyed expression, from Scout's compliment. _Really? This is the first impression he chose?_ thinking to herself. "Firstly: it's Miss Pauling or Pauling really, and Secondly: I'm going to show you around the school now so please don't...interrupt me. This way please." Her black high heels clicking off with Jeremy following close who's trying to not be bothered too much of her disregarding his compliment.

The tour was quite boring though he did keep in mind where the most important rooms were. The walls were painted white and the floors were grey marbled. One room he faintly heard an unfamiliar foreign voice presumably citing a poem of sorts. Another room he heard a deep authoritative voice. Passing by the infirmary he saw a man through the half glass door, but his back was faced away. The last stop was the teachers' staff room that was occupied by two men playing a card game.

"Hey guys?" Miss Pauling called out for their attentions.

They stopped their game and directed their eyes to Scout then to Pauling for confirmation.

"This is the new gym teacher we talked about last week." She swiftly turned to Scout "Anymore questions you can ask them or find me at the vice principal room." With that she left causing a moment of silence but was gratefully broken by one of the card players.

"Howdy partner, name's Dell Conagher," He greeted with a smile. "and his name is Jane Doe." the Texan motioned to the other helmet guy.

Suddenly Scout burst out a big laugh confusing the two watchers. "Wait! A second!" the Bostonian said through his fits of laughter. "Isn't Jane a girl's name!" His ongoing laughter not ceasing. However, Soldier did not seem pleased at all, in fact he looked as if he wanted to snap the new teacher's neck. Dell shook his head and hands telling Scout to stop the laughing, but it was already too late as Soldier grabbed his shovel and whacked the young boy with it.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH MAGGOT!"

Scout retreated away as fast as his heels could go, he sped off to the nearest door. Slamming it shut in light speed as soon as he entered the room, but the threat outside had his mind blinded of what could possibly be in behind the door, he realized too late he wasn't alone. There was a man wearing a brimmed hat staring at who knows how many screens. ' _Does he know I'm here or-'_

"Name's Mundy, saw you starin' at the school for the paust twenty minutes," he said while continuing to stare at the screens.

Scout could feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

"S'alroight mate, just some nervous jittas roight?" Though the Australian wasn't facing Scout his small grin was visible to both of them.

The Bostonian's confidence grew back, he wasn't going to let anybody (no matter what state he might be) get the best of him.

"Yeah no, man I'm NOT nervous." Sniper turned his head eyeing him in question. Silence filled the air, they stared at one another as if to wait for the other to break the silence first.

"Wweell...see ya!" Scout blurted out before exiting fast to get away from the awkward conversation.

The school bell rang as lunch time commences. Scout was in the teacher's lounge sitting on the cushioned couch with quite a despaired expression waiting for the next encounter with any other teachers that won't leave him with a head trauma or awkward silence. It didn't take long for distant footsteps to come closer to the room's entrance. Jeremy didn't dare to look up hoping that the stranger would introduce themself.

"Alter Schwede!" The Bostonian twisted his torso to face who belonged to the voice. He had black hair, and wore a lab coat and red latex gloves. He looked overtired for his eye bags were visible. He also wore glasses and carried an atmosphere that may feel questionable.

"I'm Doctor Ludwig, and you must be ze new teacher." The man declared while walking his way to the table with many snacks laid out and displayed coffee makers.

"Yeah I am." He answered, trying to find his words on what to say next. Before he could say anything-else Engineer and Soldier entered the room.

"Hey Medic." Engineer greeted to Ludwig while walking over with Soldier to the snack table. The military man gave some death glares towards Scout, making him feel uncomfortable, but Engineer smiled with reassurance to Scout giving him a sign that all will be fine when Doe gets over it.

The doors opened once more as a tall and big man entered with a mini machine gun. He looked over to Scout and came over, his shadow towering over Scout.

"Isn't new teacher too leetle to teach leetle babies?"

Jeremy's jaw dropped from that, he stood up on his feet to make himself feel just a bit taller and remarked back. "Ain't you too old to teach?" Next thing he knew Heavy pointed Sasha to his face. "Answer me dis. Can you outsmart bullets?" He retorted.

"Mmm hmhmn!" Thankfully a masked person in a fireproof suit appeared grasping the gun while reasoning with the Russian man. Heavy grumbled in frustration and walked off leaving Scout scot-free. "Hmn!" The unidentified person exclaimed waving their hand as a sign to say hello. The Bostonian waved back yet eyed Pyro in question especially the unnerving mask. "Mornin laddies!" The Demoman waltzed in with a rum bottle in hand looking more tipsy than he did the last time Scout saw him.

More footsteps came into the room. It was Sniper and a masked man wearing a pinstripe suit. "There's the bloke I was tellin' you about! Hi mate." The Aussie pointed out before smiling to Scout. The pinstripe man looked up and down judging Scout like he was on display. Scout glared at him. _What's he looking at?!_

"Tell us about yourself vould you kindly." The German said bringing everybody's attention to Jeremy, it made Scout feel very self-conscious, well more than usual, and sized up. But he was not going to say nothing and obliged.

"My name's Jeremy Nelson, but my friends call me Scout. I live in Boston and have seven brothers." Might as well go over the basics. His thoughts listed while his mouth voiced it out.

"What makes you think you're qualified to be a gym teacher!" Soldier spoke out challenging Scout of his desire.

Scout then grinned smugly and couldn't let his ego go. "I've always got a talent in sports. I was pretty much de best in my class." He tossed his bat up in the air and around his body feeling back to his cocky self. His comments earned eye rolls and skeptic looks on the obnoxious side of the newest teacher.

Scout did not know what to expect but wished for any one of them to speak!

However, they all started to fall back one by one. Heavy and Medic retreated out the room to talk to each other in their own respective native language. Spy took out a cigarette and halfway lighted it while walking out of the room. Demoman left to waste himself more with his rum somewhere else. Engineer and Pyro walked off to the cafeteria to grab some grub. Which left Sniper and Soldier standing whom have not retreated yet.

"So, what happened to the otha' teacher before me?"

"He broke both his legs!" The American declared with triumph.

"How?!" Scout's fear crawled back.

"By a slingshot. Now will you pull your head in!" Sniper's frustration was slowly going off the rail. Without a word the Australian walked off to his security room, and Soldier went off to the cafeteria to keep a close eye on the teenagers. Which left Scout alone in the room. He gave out a loud sigh, took a seat back down and rested his chin on his hands. He wasn't going to admit it, but he felt slightly sad. What was he expecting from today? To make friends with the staff?

Miss Pauling entered the room, took a moment to observe the area before landing on her target. "Hello Mister Nelson, you've got a class to teach in about two hours, just a reminder."

He nodded without a word which Pauling (who also took a peak at Scout's sad expression) could tell that something is off, but she had no clue why.

"If you haven't met the rest of the staff I think most of them are in the cafeteria..."

"No, I think I met most of them." He stated still letting his chin rest on his palms.

"How was it?"

"It was great! Yeah, they're real charmers." Sarcasm dripping out of his mouth.

There was a short silence between them but was shortly lived as Miss Pauling replied.

"Hey, uhh...don't worry about it. They're like that to all the new teachers. They'll come around eventually." Giving an encouraging smile before exiting.

Scout wasn't sure how to feel or what to say but he decided to use the rest of the 2 hours on planning out an energetic fun lesson for his class.

If he couldn't impress them then he'd just gotta impress the youngsters.

* * *

 **I'm going to have to stop here but in all honesty I'm not sure how to bring Scout and the other mercenaries together. So, if you guys can give me any recommendations on what TF2 comic I should read that can give me some ideas then that would be great! If not that's okay, hopefully I can think of one. :)**

 **I decided to change the description of Miss Pauling's eyes to aqua because of Doctor Wheel's review.**

 **If you're not aware 'pull your head in' is an Australian saying I found in the internet that means to mind one's own business, sorry if it is not obvious and if it is used incorrectly!**

 **Still trying my hardest not to make the characters OOCs! If I accidentally did then I apologize.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you enjoy this story, please leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
